7 Thing
by Carol Yagami
Summary: Pequeno episódio da vida cotidiana de Light e Misa em seus primeiros dias de namoro. Fãs de Death Note, espero comentários.


Misa Amane estava trabalhando, posava para uma revista adolescente onde faria uma entrevista, na qual imaginariam que ela revelaria tudo sobre sua vida. Que tolos eram seus leitores, achando que sua vida nada passava de tarde de fotos e desfiles de roupas à noite.

Light Yagami tinha acabado de voltar do colégio, como estava muito adiantado em seus estudos, decidiu que passaria o resto da noite centrado na TV e em possíveis vítimas acidentais de parada cardíaca, ao lado de seu computador estava a foto emoldurada de Misa Amane, olhou para a foto com desdém e concentrou-se no computador com reportagens dos mais procurados do Japão.

Misa Amane estava na rua, apressando-se para chegar em casa para ligar para Light, o vazio que sentia em revelar coisas vulgares e ridículas quando fazia entrevistas: sobre sua cor favorita, signo e se estava com alguém, porém, sempre dizia estar sozinha por causa da regra imposta por seu amor. _Seja discreta! _Era o que a voz dele sempre repetia em sua cabeça quando ela ia fazer entrevistas, quando chegou em casa, correu para o telefone:

- Light, como foi o seu dia?

- Normal.

- Não vai me perguntar como foi o meu dia, querido?

- Não preciso, as revistas já dizem tudo.

- Amor, você sabe que eu não digo que estou namorando com você.

- Sei disso, e está fazendo um bom trabalho. Agora licença, preciso voltar aos meus estudos.

- A matar bandidos?

- Não deixa de ser um bom estudo. Até mais.

- Espere, Light... Eu...

Mas, só o que pôde ouvir foi o som do telefone sendo desligado. Ela estava carente, queria mais, queria estar com ele, resolveu ir até a casa dele, sendo atendida pela mãe dele que, quando fez menção de avisá-lo que era ela, Misa disse:

- Ele está me esperando, já o avisei por telefone.

- Bom, então, fique a vontade.

Subiu até o quarto dele e entrou sem bater, Light não pareceu perturbado:

- Olá Misa, não esperava por você.

- Já devia saber!

- Por que diz isso?

- Você não me dá mais atenção...

- Venha aqui agora.

Assim que ela aproximou-se, Light pegou-a em seu colo e beijou-a ternamente, porém, assim que ela tentou prolongar o beijo, ele afastou-a e disse:

- Já basta por hoje. Tenho muito trabalho para fazer...

- O quê?

Ela ainda esperava pela resposta, mas, ele estava com os olhos vidrados na tela do computador, ela só disse enquanto saia do quarto:

- Eu te odeio!

E escutou ele responder:

- O ódio é parte do amor e você já deveria saber.

Descendo as escadas normalmente, sem querer demonstrar os sentimentos para a mãe dele, ela apenas sorriu e foi embora. A noite estava escura e fria, começou a chuviscar e Misa Amane continuou caminhando lentamente enquanto cantava baixinho...

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

_The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

A chuva começou a cair mais forte e ela começou a correr, as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto deixavam claro o quanto ela estava indefesa naquele momento, dois homens estavam observando-a e, reconhecendo a famosa modelo teen, começaram a correr atrás dela, não estavam atrás de autógrafos.

- Ei gatinha, espera um pouco!

Seus pés estavam apressados, ela sabia que não podia parar, sabia bem sobre esses caras que se aproveitavam de garotas inocentes para aparecer na TV, que ingênua ela era.

Quarto de Light Yagami, uma perseguição ao vivo estava sendo mostrada:

_Estamos seguindo por helicóptero essa perseguição que parece ser de uma famosa modelo..._

No mesmo momento, Light viu quem era:

- Que droga, Misa! Quem são esses caras?

Ele tentou ligar no celular dela, como só ninguém atendia, ele desistiu e levantou-se, desceu correndo as escadas e pôs sua capa de chuva, ouviu sua mãe perguntar:

- Aonde você vai, Light?

- Preciso ver a Misa!

E saiu. Correndo na direção por onde sabia que havia a perseguição, conseguiu alcançar os caras que a estavam perseguindo-a, conseguindo derrubá-los depois de vários socos e, quando eles estavam inconscientes, Light voltou para sua casa, tirou a capa molhada e voltou para seu quarto, ligou a TV e escutou as notícias:

_Não vimos quem ou o quê os fez caírem, agora eles irão prestar depoimentos à polícia antes de irem para a cadeia..._

E, nesta noite, foi ele quem ligou para ela:

- Alô Misa?

- Light? É você? Por que ligou?

- Queria saber como você estava...

- Depois de correr de uns tarados pervertidos, só o que quero fazer é tomar banho e dormir...

- Tudo bem, só queria saber como você estava e...

- Pensa que eu não sei que foi você quem bateu naqueles caras?

- O que a faz pensar isso?

- Conheço o meu homem.

Ao ver que ele ficou mudo, foi a vez de ela desligar o telefone na cara dele, e foi tomando banho em sua banheira de espuma que conseguiu relaxar

_It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Após ter uma noite confortante de sono, Misa Amane acordou com alguém ao seu lado, sua mão estava sendo segura por...

- Light? O que faz aqui?

- Você fala demais!

Misa se viu ser surpreendida por um beijo, o mesmo beijo que ela queria ter prolongado na noite anterior antes do incidente, o beijo que ele continuou. Depois de estarem exaustos após fazer amor, ela acariciou o rosto dele e cantou baixinho enquanto acariciava seu cabelo:

_Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like_

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, you old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

Fim

OBS= Um songfic meio meloso, mas, o que não é meloso na Misa não é da Misa! Espero que gostem. Beijos e façam uma ficwriter maluca feliz, comentem^^


End file.
